Unova Through a New Set of Eyes
by Jauncey T
Summary: This is a FanFiction based on the story of a new Pokemon Trainer. This story will follow him through his travels among Unova from his hometown of Nimbasa City. Jack starts out with Oshawott, who is an eager and strong-willed Pokemon. Through his adventures, new friends and enemies are encountered, but each story is unique. Follow Jack on his journey to get your fill of Pokemon in!


This is my first FanFiction. Please, Rate and comment; your criticism only makes me want to work harder!

I'm Jack, and I Want to be a Pokemon Master.

"chippa-chippa-chiii!" screeched my Pachirisu alarm clock, nice and early at 8am. I shook the sheets off of my warm, groggy body and stood up. I could not fathom that today was the day. I rubbed my eyes, shuffled over to my dresser, and just stood there. A grin emerged on my face. I slowly pulled my head up into my reflection in the mirror. Fists clenched, I spoke some all too well-known words:

"Today is the first day of my journey. I can finally prove to everyone that I'm worth something. Something more than a pushover. I'm Jack Tiernan, and I am going to become a Pokemon Master! "

By the end of my self-encouragement speech, my speaking became more into an excited scream. Waking my sister and mother this early on a Saturday meant nothing but bad moods all day. I heard them moan from their rooms and I just smirked.

"Today's the last time I'll have to deal with that!"

I threw the front door of my house wide open. After a nice long shower, a hearty breakfast, and a final run-through of my bags, I was ready to embark on my journey. I breathed in the fresh Nimbasa City air and let out a sigh. I looked around me and thought to myself, "_Nothing is going to look the same to me anymore. New faces, new places, new friends. This is exactly what I needed._" As soon as I finished the thought, my mother and sister stumbled out of the house almost on cue.

"Oh, honey! You've grown up so fast! I wish I could relive the days of Patrat Preschool when you-"  
"Yeah, okay Mom. I really need to get going…"  
"Oh, fine. Can I get a picture? Just one?"

Ugh. This woman and her pictures. Every time something happened in my life, she was there to capture it on a camera. With a flash, of course, rendering me and my eyesight into oblivion.

"Fine. Just one."  
"Great! Ok, give me a thumbs up!"

I've learned at this point that it is just better to oblige with this woman than to tell her that her ideas are stupid. However, this thumbs up turned into a serious pose, a shot with her, a shot with my sister, and then the infamous 'timer-shot', where one sets the timer and runs into the lens of the shot so that we could fit all three of us in the shot at once.

By now, I'm more than ready to go get my Pokemon. I bade farewell to my mother and sister, each with a hug and a "don't forget to call every once in a while!" As I headed down the path to the Pokemon Center, Professor Juniper herself came into eyesight with a briefcase in hand. She still looked so young, I found it hard to believe that she was a Pokemon professor at her physique and age. Oh well, can't judge a book by its cover.

"Hello there, you must be Jack!"

"Indeed I am. Welcome to Nimbasa, Professor Juniper!"

"Why thank you! How do you feel?"

"How do I…Oh, yes. I've been waiting for this day for 18 years. I'm more than ready to go out and meet every Pokemon there is!"

She chuckled playfully, "Ah-hah! That's what I like to hear."

After our exchange, we sat down at a picnic bench just outside of the Center. She plopped the leather briefcase on the table. What was about to be shown to me would change my life forever. I began to feel my pulse become quicker. Professor Juniper loosened the leather buckles binding the two pieces of the briefcase together and flipped one open. Inside, there was a Pokedex, 5 small pokeballs, and three large occupied pokeballs. I knew what was in each of the inhabited ones. And I immediately knew what Pokemon I was going to train.

"So Jack, have you decided which Pokemon you would like to be your partner?"

"I've thought long and hard, and I've made my decision. I want none other than…"

Wait. Maybe I didn't want Tepig. There are plenty of other fire types in Unova. Did I want Snivy? No no, Snivy was out of the question since the day I decided that I wanted to become a trainer. There's always Oshawott, who-

"…Jack?"

"Uh, Oshawott!"

Wait. Did I mean that? Was this how it was supposed to be?

"Oshawott it is, marvelous choice!"

Professor Juniper handed me a ball, the Pokeball all the way to the right. This was mine. This Oshawott was mine. Wait, did I even want Oshawott? Can I go back now?

I shook my head. "_No,_" I thought, "_I chose Oshawott for a reason. This is my journey. If I start having regrets now, I'll never become a Pokemon Master. _"

"Alright then, Oshawott. Come on out!" I said excitedly as I tossed the pokeball into the air. A blinding white light emerged as the pokeball burst open. The light formed on the ground into a small otter.

"Oshaaa!"

This was my pokemon. I was responsible for raising it, training it, feeding it, and making it as strong and incredible like no other Oshawott before it.

"This is the best day of my life…" I muttered to myself, finally a Pokemon Trainer.

"Alright Jack, here's your Pokedex and 5 extra pokeballs! If you ever need any more, you can always stop by the shop inside the Pokemon Center. They'll have everything you'll need for your travels. If you or your pokemon are ever hurt…"

Her voice trailed off at this point. I was staring at Oshawott as he was looking around playfully. I started to imagine the incredible adventures that the two of us would have together. We were going to head in the direction of Castelia City. My goal to become a Pokemon Master would be a lot easier after training in places over towards Castelia like Chargestone Cave, Desert Resort, the Dreamya –

"Jack, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh…Good luck and be safe?"

"…Close enough. Take good care of Oshawott! Be sure to call me every now and again to let me know of your progress!"

"Can do, Professor!"

And after only 5 minutes with the professor, my life had been changed forever. My new life had just begun. She and I both stood up, shook hands, and started off on our own ways. She was going to visit Elesa, the gym leader of my city. I knew that challenging her with only my buddy Oshawott would be pointless, so I wanted to become stronger first. I headed out to Route 4 in hopes of getting Oshawott stronger.

"Alright buddy, you ready? You're going to be my number one partner all the way to the top!"

"Osha, Oshaaaawott!" he exclaimed eagerly while giving me a thumbs up. Oshawott had the spirit, and that's all that mattered. We could accomplish everything- and will!

I promise there will be more to come! Please give me your feedback as this is my first FanFiction. Signing off until next time;

Jauncey


End file.
